De que me sirve la vida
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de acceso, mientras yo solo la observaba alejarse y sin poder hacer ya nada para evitarlo.


**¡Hola a todos! Wow, he estado mucho tiempo inactiva aqui, pero no he encontrado una buena forma de continuar con mis otros fics. Mientras eso ocurre...les traigo este pequeño songfic basado en una de mis canciones favoritas..disfrutenlo**

**Cancion: De que me sirve la vida  
Artista: Camila  
**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN  
**

* * *

Me encuentro caminando por las calles de la ciudad, tomando un rumbo que no suelo tomar. ¿A dónde voy? Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Lo único que se en este momento, es que quiero volver a verla. Hace apenas unos días que se fue, pero para mí parece una eternidad. No puedo dejar de pensar en ese momento, el momento en que se fue y no hice nada para evitarlo…el momento en que la deje ir a ella, a la chica que más he querido. No dejo de pensar…en cómo se fue mi amada Alice.

**Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje**  
**con rumbo hacia lo desconocido**  
**no se si algún día vuelva a verte**  
**no es fácil aceptar haber perdido**.

_Era una tarde algo nublada, unas cuantas gotas de lluvia se escuchaban golpear el techo de la casa y una leve brisa que se escapaba por la ventana entreabierta de la sala revolvía un poco los anaranjados cabellos de mi acompañante. Sus hermosos ojos color café reflejaban tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo, todo por lo que había dicho hace unos momentos._

_-¿Te…vas? – logré pronunciar con dificultad_

_-Si…si quiero terminar mis estudios debo viajar a otro país – me explicó nuevamente_

_-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Porque hasta ahora?_

_-Shun, tenía que decírtelo hasta que estuviera segura de mi decisión_

_-¿Cuándo te vas?_

_-En una semana_

_-Voy contigo_

_-No puedes…tú tienes que seguir tu vida aquí…así es como debe ser_

**Por más que suplique no me abandones**

**Dijiste no soy yo es el destino**

**Y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba**

**Tenía que elegir otro camino.**

_-¿Pretendes que siga como si nada lejos de ti? No puedo hacerlo_

_-Shun…por favor entiende…no será por mucho tiempo, solo hasta que termine la universidad_

_-¿Estás segura de que es la única forma de estudiar lo que quieres?_

_-Completamente segura_

_-En ese caso…tendremos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda juntos_

_Una leve sonrisa surcó los labios de Alice. Esperamos a que la lluvia parara y salimos a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Tendría que acostumbrarme a estar lejos de mi novia por tanto tiempo…pero si era lo mejor para ella valdría la pena._

**De que me sirve la vida**

**Si no la vivo contigo**

**De que me sirve la esperanza**

**Si es lo último que muere**

**Y sin ti ya la he perdido**.

_Paramos nuestro paseo enfrente de una banca junto a la fuente del parque. Me senté en ella y le hice una señal para que se sentara junto a mí._

_-Shun, ¿puedo pedirte algo? – me preguntó al mismo tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho_

_-Dime – respondí poniendo mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros_

_-Es posible que nos volvamos a ver….pero también cabe la posibilidad de que no vuelva…prométeme que si no lo hago…tu seguirás con tu vida y te olvidarás de mi_

_-No puedo prometerte algo que no cumpliré…yo te voy a esperar hasta que regreses_

_-Pero… ¿y si no lo hago?_

_-Confío en que lo harás, Y si tú no vuelves…ya voy a donde estés_

_Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, le di un pequeño beso en los labios. _

**De que me sirve la vida**

**Si eres lo que yo pido,**

**Voy detrás de tu ternura**

**Pero no me queda duda**

**Que me dejas sin tus besos**.

_La semana pasó más rápido de lo que pensé. El día que temía llegó, acompañé a Alice al aeropuerto y me quedé con ella._

_-En unos poco minutos debo partir – empezó a despedirse con una sonrisa triste en sus labios_

_-Aun no te despidas, todavía nos queda un poco de tiempo_

_-Si lo hago desde ahora será menos difícil_

_-No puedo creer que te vayas_

_-Créelo, porque está pasando_

_-Te amo Alice_

_-También te amo Shun_

_Nos dimos un corto pero tierno beso en los labios, iba a ser el último en mucho tiempo._

**Escucha bien amor lo que te digo**

**Pues creo no habrá otra ocasión**

**Para decirte que no me arrepiento**

**De haberte entregado el corazón.**

_Escuchamos una voz por las bocinas anunciando el vuelo de Alice…tenía que partir ya_

_-Llegó la hora…debo irme_

_-Alice, te lo pido una vez más, déjame ir contigo_

_-No puedo dejarte hacer eso, sería egoísta de mi parte_

_-Pero, no quiero alejarme de ti_

_-Las cosas pasan por una razón Shun…y hay que aceptarlas_

_-En verdad es una despedida_

_-Así es…te extrañaré Shun_

_-Y yo a ti Alice_

_Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de acceso, mientras yo solo la observaba alejarse y sin poder hacer ya nada para evitarlo._

**Por más que suplique no me abandones**

**Dijiste no soy yo es el destino**

**Y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba**

**Tenía que elegir otro camino.**

El recuerdo de ese día viene a mi cabeza una y otra vez. Aun no se a donde voy, solo sigo caminando. Inconscientemente llego al parque, me siento en una banca y recuerdo lo que me dijo antes de su partida.

_-Es posible que nos volvamos a ver….pero también cabe la posibilidad de que no vuelva…prométeme que si no lo hago…tu seguirás con tu vida y te olvidarás de mi_

¿Olvidarme de ella? Es algo que no podría hacerlo aunque lo intente. Antes de irse en lo único que pensaba era en vivir mi vida con ella…no podría olvidar a alguien tan importante así como así. No importa cuánto tengo que esperar…volveré a estar con ella...mi vida no puede continuar sin ella…porque ella es mi vida.

**De que me sirve la vida**

**Si no la vivo contigo**

**De que me sirve la esperanza**

**Si es lo último que muere**

**Y sin ti ya la he perdido.**

* * *

**Y ese es el resultado de escuchar esa canción hasta el cansancio...creo que deberia dejar de escuchar a Camila o se volvera mi vicio (?) o quiza salgan mas songfics, todo puede pasar. No estoy muy segura si la trama se apega mucho a la cancion...pero mi mente no dio para mas.  
**

**Recuerden: jusguen la historia, no a la cancion o al artista (espero que no les caiga mal Camila o abra problemas...okno ._.)  
**

**QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, DUDAS Y DEMÁS EN UN REVIEW PLEASE  
**

**_Anzu Kazami_  
**


End file.
